This invention pertains to operable partitions movable to partition large rooms into smaller rooms, and, in particular, to an anti-float system for preventing operable partitions from floating out from their stacked arrangement when they are moved between their open, stacked position and their closed, wall forming position.
Operable partitions, also known as movable wall panel systems, find useful application in a variety of venues, such as classrooms, offices, convention centers and hospitals. In these venues, the operable partitions can be utilized to efficiently compartmentalize interior space into a multitude of separate, smaller rooms. One type of movable wall panel system is a continuously-hinged system, in which each operable partition is typically hinged to its adjacent partitions. Continuously-hinged wall panel systems are frequently electrically driven between a stacked position and an extended, wall forming position. When arranged in a proper center stacked position, the operable partitions are folded over one another accordion style with each panel or partition being oriented generally transverse to the overhead track.
One shortcoming of continuously-hinged operable partitions is known as floating and is manifested during the movement of the operable partitions. During partition movement, stacked operable partitions have a tendency to float out, i.e. move along the overhead track away from the location at which they are arranged when properly stacked. For instance, when continuously-hinged operable partitions are extended to form a wall, the leading partition, which is connected to an electric motor via a chain, is pulled from its transverse position at the end of a stacked set of partitions and begins to straighten out. Straightening of the leading partition is normally assisted by guide rails flanking the overhead track which engage the partitions. As the leading partition is pulled off, the remaining stacked partitions, still in a substantially stacked arrangement transverse to the track, often begin to float out in the wall extending direction. This floating is undesirable as these floating stacked partitions can jam at the guide rails and hinder further wall extension. Floating may also be problematic when continuously-hinged operable partitions are stacked. During the stacking process, the trailing partitions which first reach the stacking area are manipulated to break and stack. If these stacked partitions float out, they may interfere with the stacking of subsequent partitions and frustrate the stacking process. In addition, floating can also be a problem with non-level tracks as gravity may cause some partitions to float.
An existing anti-float assembly or apparatus includes two cables, with loops at each end, and a high tension spring interconnecting the cables. The assembly spring is installed in a recess within the top edge of one partition, and each of the cables is guided through mounted diverters and connected to an adjacent partition. This assembly has several shortcomings. For instance, the assembly is difficult to install, must be carefully checked and tightened before installation, and occasionally is not installed for those reasons as well as because of a lack of comprehension by an installer of its function. The separate custom designed components of the assembly may also be relatively expensive. Furthermore, the design of the assembly requires that the cables during operation pass within the space normally occupied by the top sweeps, which extend to the room ceiling, of the partitions. The removal of a portion of the top sweep to accommodate the cables results in a degradation of the acoustical performance of the partition in the field. Thus, it is desirable to provide an anti-float apparatus which prevents floating of the operable partitions without some of these disadvantages.